$z=44i+23.3$ What is the real part of $z$ ?
Background Complex numbers are numbers of the form $z={a}+{b}i$, where $i$ is the imaginary unit and ${a}$ and ${b}$ are real numbers. [What is the imaginary unit?] The real part of $z$ is denoted by $\text{Re}(z)={a}$. The imaginary part of $z$ is denoted by $\text{Im}(z)={b}.$ Finding the Real and Imaginary Parts of $z$ In this case, $z={44}i+{23.3}$ is of the form ${b}i+{a}$, where ${a}={23.3}$ and ${b}={44}$. Therefore: $\text{Re}(z)={a}={23.3}$. $\text{Im}(z)={b}={44}$. Summary The real part of $z$ is ${23.3}$. The imaginary part of $z$ is ${44}$.